Dreaming
by Ai-For-Art
Summary: Roy Mustang receives a peculiar dream. Warning: Yaoi/ shounen ai RoyxEd


Title:Dreaming

Rating: T (Yaoi/shounen ai, don't like it, don't read. EdxRoy )

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The beautiful pealing of wedding bells could be heard ringing through the warm sunny summer afternoon. Roy Mustang looked up. There was a large smile on his face and the golden rays of the sun shined down on his dark blue crisp black tail jacket and cream-white cravat that was tied and pinned down on the white dress-shirt. Through the fastened tail jacket there could be seen a light blue waist-coat with embroidered flowers.

He couldn't help but grin.

Roy looked towards the man standing next to him, he too had a large grin on his face and his glasses glinted in the sunlight. For once his normally stubbly chin was shaven clean.

"The flower's crooked." Roy stopped short to look down at his chest. Before a white gloved hand reached out to re-arrange the small white rose that was placed in the upper pocket of Roy's jacket. Maes Hughes continued to grin at his superior officer, but more importantly, his friend.

Maes chuckled very quietly as his hands swiped lightly over the Roy's tensed shoulders in a friendly gesture, before he squeezed them lightly and smiled. Not a grin anymore, but a kind encouraging smile.

"You look great."

"Yeah I know." Roy gave him a flashing handsome grin before continuing on towards the beautiful Cathedral with elegant glass stained windows.

This was going to be a brilliant day.

The large wooden doors opened and the Groom walked straight through, as dappled colourful light streamed through the large soaring window behind the alter. They held stories of religious important, but Roy didn't care at all. It didn't matter to him what was pictured on the glass. He couldn't even pay any heed to the heavily flowered space, or the guests that were already there.

The most prominent person that was standing there was a huge suit of armour, the normal dark loin cloth that was tied around his lower body was replaced by the same material of the Roy's waist-coat.

Alphonse Elric clanked towards Roy a small childish laugh coming from the armour.

"Roy! You're here!" Roy Mustang could see the happiness in his stance and eyes. No matter how large he was, Roy always knew he was still just a child.

"Yes, I'm here Alphonse." He grinned at the boy before looking around at the people who were there. Winry and her Grandmother-the tiny woman didn't really look much different from normal- though Winry looked elegant, for once she seemed like a woman with her hair falling down around bare shoulders and a dress clinging to her frame. Roy looked away from the grinning woman and there were all his team, and friends. Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Armstrong, Breda, Sheska and of course Hawkeye. They all looked fantastic though one person stood out the most, Riza. She looked dazzling in a short lime green pencil skirt and low cut jacket, her blond hair fluttering around her face, as she smiled affectionately and reassuringly at the groom.

A warm hand soon rested on his shoulder as they stopped just before the alter, it was Maes. There was devilish grin still plastered on his face, he had wanted Roy to get married for such a long time now, and he had won. He had finally taken Maes's advice to get married and get himself a beautiful wife.

"Got the ring?" Mustang asked with a smirk on his face. There was a glint in Mae's eyes as he pulled out two slender gold rings from his pocket. A small involuntary sigh of relief passed his lips. He knew that Maes would have the rings, but still it was a relief to see them once again.

The rings were identical to each other, they were plain but there was a secret beauty to them. The gold shimmered in the light as Maes put them away and they both smiled.

"Thanks Maes." He grinned and just as he finished talking the bridal march commenced and the room fell silent and everyone there stood in the pews. Maes took a step backwards as he gave Roy a playful wink.

There the bride was, the long white dress dazzling bright in the sun-light. Hughes gasped loudly as he stared at his soon-to-be wife. The white dress was long and it skimmed on the floor. The train was long and gently rustled behind the figure that moved towards him. The brides waist was clipped in by the dress, revealing a beautiful figure and it was high at the neck and lace could be seen curling around the pale skin. The sleeves were long and arms were clasped in front as long fingers held a small rose bouquet, the engagement ring could be seen glinting amongst the flowers. A veil was heavy over the face of the blushing bride and underneath golden curls could be seen sliding down gentle shoulders.

The beautiful white figure was slowly moving forward in the time of the music before stopping just to the side of the smiling groom.

"You look beautiful.." Roy whispered and he somehow knew that the bride would be blushing under his keen ink-black gaze.

The music stopped and everyone sat down before the ceremony commenced.

The ceremony flashed bye in a jumble, he couldn't tear his eyes off of his bride before him, the rings were slipped on to each others fingers with their vows. His hands lingered as he gazed at the white veil.

The only words that sunk in and caught Mustang's attention were; "You may now kiss the bride."

He grinned down at Mrs Mustang as his white gloved hands slowly lifted the veil. Red and delicate rose-bud lips, a small nose and bright shining golden eyes, Roy couldn't help but being drawn in by the molten eyes. Edward's golden eyes.

Roy leaned down as Ed blushed very slightly, expecting the kiss that was sure to come.

"Edward…" Roy murmured his lips so close to his….

…Edward?...

EDWARD!?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Roy Mustang sat bolt upright in his bed, his eyes wide with shock as he stared unseeingly into the gloom of his room. His hand gripped at the twisted covers of his bed before the other swept over his brow.

Why the hell was he dreaming about marrying Fullmetal?

He flopped back onto his bed, his crow-black hair splaying out on his pillow. Once again he closed his eyes, he was tired and stressed that was the only reason why he had that dream. He willed himself back to sleep, one word on his lips. "Edward".

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the Military dorms Edward Elric awoke suddenly, a sheen of cold sweat over his scarred body, his muscles tense and taught.

A cold shudder went down his spine. He had had a horrible dream.


End file.
